A Real Charmer
by wutai flea
Summary: A womans recollection of a man in white saving her. No parings. set in Acre's middle district.


Citizen Soldier

Summary: A womans recollection of a man in white saving her. No parings. set in Acre's middle district.

~Wutai Flea

A blonde, young woman dreamily looked out her window facing the sea. Her parents thought she was in shock. Her tutor and doctor, the same. But her sister wasn't as convinced. Rachel sighed.

The young woman turned at the sound of a knock in her door, a rustle of papers and a "Come in."

A somewhat older woman but still young, with long, wavy, dark locks, poked her head into the room, "Good afternoon, Rachel are you feeling better?"

"Hello, sister, I am fine."

Mary stepped into the room and took a seat on the window bench next to her sister, "Do I get the pleasure of hearing what happened today?"

Her sister smiled broadly, "Mother asked me to fetch some fresh fish from the merchants by the docks, you remember?"

Mary nodded, "Yes, I remember."

"Well," The blonde continued, "I was on my way there when some Tutonic Knights came up and started harrassing me."

"My..." Mary raised a slender hand to her cheek, "What did you do?"

"I did what any proper middle class girl would have done. I asked what they wanted and what I did wrong," Rachel said strongly.

"Then what happened?" The brunette pressed.

Rachel's smile widened, "I was saved, by an eagle..."

"An eagle?" Mary gave her an odd look, "Have you gone mad, sister?"

The younger slapped her on the arm half-heartedly, "It was a man, silly. He dropped down from the sky like an eagle, right on top of a guard. The guard was dead before he even hit the ground."

Mary gasped, appalled but very interested, "And then?"

"He fought the rest of the guards, with a dagger of all things!"

"A dagger?"

"Strange, I know. He had a sword strapped to his hip, but he chose to use his dagger instead..." Rachel sighed, "And he was so handsome..."

Mary blushed and giggled, "What?"

The blonde nodded, her own rosy blush spread across her cheek, "He was! His features were strong and smooth, he couldn't possibly be a day over twenty-five."

"What nationalitly was he?" Mary asked, "Please tell me he wasn't a Sacrasen, Father would have a fit if he found out..."

Rachel huffed, "Of course he isn't!"

"Then what is he?" The brunette asked.

"I am not quite sure, really...he didn't say anything, but when I thanked him, he seemed to understand what I was saying..." Rachel said, "He had a tanned complexion, but it was more of a bronze than brown, and fair hair...from what I could see. He was wearing a hood, you see..." She quickly explained, seeing her sisters confused face, "And his eyes were the most beautiful shade of honey...not blue or dark brown as per usual...he has a scar on his lip.."

Mary raised a hand to her lips, "Perhaps he was english?"

"Perhaps, but he dressed like a monk, and weilded Sacracen style weaponry. And the strangest thing...he had no ring finger." Rachel sighed, "I will be forever grateful to him though. Who know's what would have happened if he didn't show up..."

Mary smiled down at her little sister, "Perhaps you will see him again and can show me if he is indeed as handsome as you say."

Rachel giggled, "But he is..."

The two girls gasped as a body suddenly appeared at the window, followed by a rapid knocking. Mary immediatly stood up and opened it, allowing the body to swing in. She closed it right after.

The man, as they can see now, flattened himself against the wall, listening intently to the shouts of the guards and the sheathing of swords.

"Mary..." Rachel said, softly, "Allow me to introduce you to the Eagle..."

The man looked over at her, a spark of recognition flashing in his eyes.

"Oh my, he is handsome..." Mary said, looking at him.

The man coughed and looked out the window, "Damn guards..."

The blonde looked up at him, "Stay here until things quiet down. Offering refuge is the least I could do for you."

The man nodded and sat heavily in a wodden chair, elbows resting on his knees and hands laced together. He didn't say a word.

"If I may," Mary said, a bit unsurely, "What is the name of my sister's savior?"

The man gave her a long, calculating stare, before finally muttering an reply, "Altair."

A pink hue rose on the girls cheeks, as the room settled into an awkward silence, highlighted painfully by a slight rumble.

The girls giggled, and the man shifted, embassassed.

Rachel stood up, "We will be back with some food and water." She gave Altair a smile before dragging Mary out of the room.

Altair stared at the door for a few minutes before chancing a glance out the window, the guards were still there. He slumped back into his chair, pulling out a letter and a map he pickpocketed earlier. He re-read the letter lazily and looked over the map, memorizing the locations of all the archers.

Downstairs in the kitchens, Rachel set some berries and bread onto a clean peice of cloth. She set a small jug of water next to it before wrapping up the berries and bread. "You best hope the cook doesn't catch you, sister..." Mary warned.

Rachel shrugged and dashed back upstairs, she paused and looked back at her sister, "I told you he was handsome."

Mary blushed and followed her to the bedroom and right where they left him, the eagle was looking over a map.

Rachel spared the map a curious glance, before setting the berries and bread in front of him.

The assassin popped a blackberry into his mouth, folding up the letter and sliding it back into his robes. He looked at the women thoughtfully, "Are your parent's home?"

Rachel smoothed out her dress, "Father is working. Mother is napping."

Altair finished off the bread and took a swig of the water, taking another look out the window. The guard had taken post there.

"Looks like I will be using the front door..." He scooped up the map and stepped over to the door, opening it and peering into the hallway. He quickly made his way downstairs and towards the front door. The assassin peered out a window, before glancing back at the two girls and nodding his thanks. He opened he door, and slipped out of the house without a word.

Mary looked over at Rachel, "Well, he most certainly isn't english..."

Rachel giggled, delighted to have met and helped her savior.


End file.
